I hate you but i love you too
by sparkyuminnie
Summary: arrggh.. kenapa aku harus pindah ke Seoul sih.. walaupun aku senang bisa bertemu lagi dgn temanku tapi tetap saja ad seseorang yg sangt kubenci sekaligus kucintai yang sangat tak ingin ku temui , kyumin couple , riview plisss


**I Hate You but I Love You Too| chap 1**

Author: Caroline (Cho HyunMin)

Cast: KyuMin and other

Genre: Friendship, humor(?), romance, sad(?)

Warning: Gaje, abal, yaoi, typo(s)

Note: DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ

-o0o-

Author P.O.V

Seorang namja berambut pirang dan memiliki paras imut dan manis bernama Lee Sungmin (Minnie), dan sepupunya yang tampan dan keren tapi childish bernama Lee Donghae yang merupakan miurid baru di St. Carlos high school yang merupakan salah satu sekolah khusus cowok di seoul *author bingung buad nama skul'a*. Mereka berdua berjalan menuju kantor kepala sekolah untuk menanyakan kelas mereka. mereka pun sampai di kantor kepala setelah memutari sekolah karna tidak mengetahui dimana letak kantor'a ,untung ad seorang siswa imut yang mw membantu mereka untuk menunjukkan letak kantor'a. mereka pun mengetuk pintu dan masuk

tok.. tok.. tok

"Selamat pagi, pak" ucap Hae dan Minnie

"Pagi juga. kalian ank baru di sini kan?" kata kepsek

"Betul pak. kami mw menanyakan kelas kami, kelas kami dimana pak?" ujar Min

"kalian berdua sekelas dan kelas kalian berada di lantai 2. kelas x-5" ujarnya

"Kamsahamnida, pak. kalau begitu kami berdua permisi dulu" ujar hae

"Cheonmaneyo. mm... tunggu sebentar disini" ujar pak kepsek

"jung-ssi,kau mengajar di kelas x-5 kan hari ini" ujarnya kepada orang yang disebut jung-ssi tadi

"iya pak, kenapa?" ujar jung-ssi

"mereka berdua anak baru disini dan saya menempatkan mereka di kelas x-5, dan karena kebetulan anda mengajar di kels x-5, bawalah juga mereka berdua. dan perkenalkan pada murid laen" ujar'a seraya menunjuk hae dan min

"baiklah pak kalau begitu saya pergi dulu, karna pelajaran sudah di mulai, dan kalian ayo ikut saya" ujar jung-ssi

"Baiklah seonsaengnim, kmi ber-2 permisi dulu pak" ujar min dan hae seraya membungkukkan badan keluar dr kantr kepsek

merekapun berjalan menuju kelas x-5 yang berada di lantai 2 dan mengikuti jung seonsaengnim dari belakang..

Author P.O.V End

Sungmin P.O.V

aku dan hae berjalan ke kelas secara diam. karna aku sedang sibuk dengan pikiran ku sendiri

"arrggh.. kenapa aku harus pindah ke Seoul sih.. walaupun aku senang bisa bertemu lagi dgn temanku tapi tetap saja ad seseorang yg sangt kubenci sekaligus kucintai yang sangat tak ingin ku temui.." batinku seraya menarik rambutku pelan

"Minnie hyung, gwaenchana?" ujar hae dan menatapku bingung

"Gwenchana hae, wae?" ujarku

"mengapa kau menarik" rambutmu kan rambutmu jadi kusut begitu" ujar'a kawatir

"Hanya sedikit stres. hae.. kau pasti taw kan alasan'a" ujarku

"ak tw kok.. jangan terlalu dipikirkan ntar kau malah stres, haha" ujarnya

"haha.. iy... hmm itu kelas'a kan" ujarku sambil menunjuk kelas x-5, ayo masuk"

"ne.. kajja aku tak sabar ingin mendapatkan teman baru" ujar'a

"oke ,yuk" ujarku

Sungmin P.O.V end

Author p.o.v

mereka menunggu untuk dipanggil seonsaengnim untuk memperkenalkan diri, mereka menunngu di depan pintukelas..

"murid-murid kalian kedatangan 2 murid baru dr incheon, kalau begitu silahkan masuk hae dan perkenalkan dirimu." ujar jung seonsaeng sambil menyruh hae masuk.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Lee donghae imnida kalian bisa memanggil saya hae, senang berkenalan dengan kalian dan mohon bantuan'a" ujar hae

"kyaaa lee donghae keren bgt... love at first sight ni..." teriak beberapa murid

"tenang ank-ank.. dan kamu sungmin silahkan masuk" ujar seonsaeng

Min mengangguk dan masuk ke kelas. "Annyeong teman-temen, lee sungmin imnida.. bisa dipanggil minnie. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian dan mohon bantuannya" ujar minnie

"OMO... imut bgt *br tw yh minnie itu imut*" teriak sejumlah murid

"MINNIE"

.

.

.

.

.

-tbc-

fic pertama saya... v(^^)v

mohon di riview y *bungkuk 90 serajat

maaf bila masih banyk kesalahan..

mohon kritik yg bnyk dan kasi saran yg bnyk yh \(^.^)/

RIVIEW PLISS..


End file.
